Forum:PyroGothNerd, Seadrus, and Dr0Shadow CHARACTER INTERACTION DISCUSSION
Yeah, we need to talk about how our characters are going to interact, maybe we could briefly roleplay to figure out what we want to happen? Seeing as we all seem to be having a little crossover? Just a warning,though, I need to go to bed pretty soon, so we can do it tommorrow, please? PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:50, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Now, of course, I also need to sleep, but we can do a post-by-post RP. Seadrus's User Page Talk Page Support me! 02:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Setting: Seaderus, Iris, and Shadow all run into each other, each running from a different fear. Seadrus: Gah! ---- ....How much of my blog did you read? I'm working for a fear, remember? Well let's start with the obvious...she's going to recognize you (Sead'E'''rus) since you threatened her and jumped out a window. Yeah, you made yourself pretty memorable. Shadow is probably in trouble since he slashed one of The Eye's eyes, inflicting pain to him AND ALL OF HIS GAVELS in the process, though Shadow could use the self-defense plea since he thought he was being threatened. I know Shadow earlier was saying he wanted to kidnap me...but he's locked in BTW Sead'E'''rus, if you had read earlier, The windows are gone and the doors are rigged so that all the doors that previously led outside led to a random room in the studio. Sooo what would be more probable would be Iris was sent to look for the intruders, and managed to find you. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- How's this for a setting; The creature, Transgression, has broken into the studio. We all scram. You guys meet up with Iris and Mister Oculus somewhere in subways in the empty city (cause there's no way Iris is going to leave Mister Oculus, that's just how she is. Besides, she's his bodyguard now). Mister Oculus proposes a bargain for you two; he will forgive Shadow for slashing one of his eyes, and ignore Seaderus's tresspasing, and give you both protection from the Empty City, so it won't eat or attack you, and it has to let you come and go as you please. All you have to do is help Mister Oculus drain Transgression's power from her...and sign a fancy glowing contract, of course. He does everything the legal way. So that way, Shadow, instead of kidnapping Iris to interact with her, can figure out where he had seen her before while working with her, and we can get over that "The Eye is going to get you for slashing it" thing, so he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. And Seaderus can...realize he completely failed to scare Iris with his threat? ....and maybe explain why he was in the studio anyway. Seaderus never really explained that. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:14, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, caught up with Dr0Shadow's blog. Nice job explaining why you slashed his eye, interesting story, and actually like that you made Mister Oculus's blood turn into Zilvra. I could probably work that in nicely. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:58, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to update my blog so that Iris and Mister Oculus are heading for the subway, and Mister Oculus sent Seaderus and Shadow messages, but Iris doesn't know that. Okay? ---- Okay - I'll do likewise. Seadrus's User Page Talk Page Support me! 02:38, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Okay, a thought occurred to me...what if Transgression is going after the Pandoraen Jar, and is going to steal the fear emotion locked in the jar and use the power to turn herself back into a fear? PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- ROLEPLAY BEGINS!!! Okaaayy...so now I've revealed you can safely get to Mister Oculus's location using the subway. Time for us to decide how we interact when we get there. I'll be rp-ing as Iris and Mister Oculus. We'll just write it in script form, and you guys can write it on your own blogs in your characters point of veiw. Okay, so when you guys get here: Mister Oculus: They are here. Iris: How do you know? Mister Oculus: Oh, Iris, you should know by now I can see them. Iris: Right, sorry, I forgot. Mister Oculus: Open the door and let them in. Iris: Yes Sir (opens door) Mister Oculus: Ah, welcome gentlemen. (part where Shadow and Seaderus come in) OOC: Okay, your guys's turn. But what your characters do. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:39, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ....guuuyyyyyssssss where r you?PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC)